


【有琲】Little Dark World

by cheshirerabbit



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirerabbit/pseuds/cheshirerabbit





	【有琲】Little Dark World

这间独立办公室的门牌上不是编号或是部门名称，而是一个人名，用与CCG其他门牌统一的字体字号简洁干练的刻在上面。比起用于认知的符号，这块牌子似乎更倾向于一种用于震慑的工具。而这种震慑力的来源只是一个名字。  
【有马贵将】  
佐佐木琲世仰头注视门牌片刻后，深吸了一口气，屈指轻敲三下，低声道一句“失礼了”，然后推门而入。  
如果你要求佐佐木琲世描述有马贵将的外貌，他虽然会感到些许困扰，但还是会给出一些贴切的形容词，比如冷色调的温文尔雅，比如白发，比如日常的黑色正装和细框眼镜。但如果你要求他描述有马贵将的为人，他也依然会回答你，比如强大，比如冷静，比如学识广博，比如官方定义的“CCG的死神”“不败的喰种搜查官”，但是他的发言会显得更加的犹疑不定。  
换言之，佐佐木琲世并不清楚有马贵将的为人。  
佐佐木琲世没有自己前半生的记忆。他的世界观、他周遭的环境和他的人际关系，都是从他记忆断层的新起点之后被身边的人一点点灌输进来的，他只能选择接受和相信。我们甚至可以这么说，他所拥有的一切都是人造的，就像是一场规模过于庞大且逻辑缜密的家家酒。  
在这场家家酒一开场的设定中，他就被要求：要成为超越有马贵将的搜查官。  
要成为什么样的人就要和什么样的人待在一起。因此有马贵将的设定大概就是“佐佐木琲世的老师”。出于指导的意味，在这段人生刚开始的时候他们的见面还算是比较频繁，利用空闲时间的切磋，还有交换书籍。而等到琲世成为上等搜查官以及Qs的导师之后，管理一群问题儿童并且带着他们出任务就够他受的了，见面的次数也就少了起来。  
这么久以来，佐佐木琲世依旧不知道如何描述自己的老师。毋庸置疑的是，作为战将的有马贵将是强大的，身为人类的他拥有着轻易摧毁几乎任何一个喰种的能力。可是他鲜少有作为导师的发言，几乎只有在两人对练时，为了指正他的问题所在才会有指导性的言论出现，其余的时候，他更多的是询问，询问佐佐木琲世的做法、想法，他不会像真户晓那样冷淡的说教，他只是倾听和了解，没有更多的了。佐佐木琲世确信有马贵将心里一定有他自己的想法，而且必然比自己所想的要理智正确得多，可是他一次都不曾告诉他，像是一种礼貌的体贴，又像是一种单向的情报的收集。但后者听起来实在太过冰冷和可怕，佐佐木琲世下意识的避免这样的东西在他心底扎根太久。  
佐佐木琲世今天来，是因为晓小姐转告他有马特等找他谈话。  
他回想了一下最近的作为，应该没有特别能引起对方注意的地方才对，或许只是日常的寒暄，或者是找个借口还书罢了，究竟为什么，他又怎么猜得到呢？真户晓曾经带着些调侃的说“大概是父母心吧”，可有马贵将此人究竟是否拥有这样的感情都是个谜。  
他推开门之后，宽敞的办公室里没有人在，只是桌上留了一张字条。琲世走上前捻起那张薄纸，上面很简短的写着：临时召开特等会议，抱歉。请在这里等我。有马。  
最近越发的不安定了，又一次召开特等会议真不是什么好消息。琲世薄薄的叹了口气，离开冰冷的办公桌，转向几步开外的长沙发上坐下。  
佐佐木琲世是CCG的【异类】。  
这种词当然不会只是用于形容他黑白混合的奇特发色。如果说人类拥有赫子就要被归作异类，那么Qs班的所有人都是异类。佐佐木琲世之所以是【异类】，是因为他并不能被轻易定义为拥有赫子的人类。  
半喰种。  
RC值过高，无法正常的饮食，发动赫子时与喰种无异的左眼  
首先，将【佐佐木琲世】视为【人类】看待。  
其次。在他赫子暴走、逼不得已的情况下，可将其视作【喰种】进行驱逐。  
尽可能使用RC抑制剂等使其镇定，不过不得已时就必须进行驱逐。  
琲世默默在心里把真户晓曾经对自己说过的这些复述了一遍，眼底渐渐地露出一些空落落的温和。  
即使是这样，有马先生依旧不遗余力的指导自己，晓小姐依旧期待着他能成为超越有马先生的存在，Qs的小鬼们依旧需要他来操心。  
别去想那些失落的记忆了。佐佐木琲世对自己说，然后在疲倦和漫长的等待里不知不觉的睡了过去。

再睁开眼时，琲世发觉自己不知什么时候竟然在长沙发上躺下了，而室内近乎是全黑的，只有自己脚所朝的那个方向有一盏暖黄的灯把微弱的光亮一点点的晕染开来。  
佐佐木琲世坐起身，身上滑下一件黑色的西装外套。他抓着外套的衣襟怔愣了片刻，而后迅速的抬头向着灯光的方向看去，正好对上有马贵将合上书抬起的双眼。  
“有马先生…抱歉，我……”  
“没事。是我让你等太久了。”有马贵将打断了琲世紧张的道歉，搁下书本坐到了长沙发上因为琲世坐起而腾出的空位上。“最近很忙吗？”  
“不……其实还好。”佐佐木琲世犹豫着抓了抓头发，“只是要想成为Qs班优秀的引领者，我努力的还不够罢了。”  
有马贵将没有接话，只是静静地看着佐佐木琲世。琲世的声音在他的注视下渐渐地低下去，最终没了声响。然后有马倾身，轻轻地亲吻了琲世的左眼。  
“黑眼圈。”有马用一种毫无起伏的叙述性语调说着。  
“呃，这是因为……”  
紧接着被掠夺的是嘴唇。  
先是浅浅的反复触碰，然后在琲世有些慌乱的想开口说些什么的时候连舌头也侵入了进去。突然的入侵让琲世反射性的推拒，却被有马握着手腕按在身侧，接着凑得更近吻得更深。  
“唔……唔唔……”  
有马掠夺的速度并不快，可是却慢且从容不迫的压掉了琲世口腔里的每一分氧气，即使琲世有些眩晕的向后重新躺倒在沙发上也一刻也不曾放开，含不住的唾液从琲世嘴角溢出，在沙发上晕出一小片深色的痕迹。  
“………呜呜…”缺氧到实在受不了的地步，琲世辛苦的用那最后一点力气推拒着口中的入侵者，嘴里含糊着发出低低的讨饶。  
有马终于是放开了被吻得殷红的嘴唇，却又停在喉结处反复啃咬，把琲世的脖子逼出一个漂亮的弧度，却因为呼吸受阻而难捱的颤抖着。  
“有马先生……啊！”  
敏感的腰侧突然地被揉握让琲世猝不及防的叫出声来，有马贵将琲世的衬衫下摆撩起，像是探索又像是丈量地抚过织物下方的每一寸肌理，连带着每一次细微的颤抖也一并记下。  
“不好好吃饭没问题吗？”  
“诶？…唔嗯……等、等等……”  
指尖一根根按压过有些许突出的肋骨，有马低头把嘴唇印上反复舔吮。靠近腰腹的位置受到刺激，呼吸的起伏一下子混乱了起来。  
“RC值过高没法正常吃饭我也……呜……！”  
脆弱的地方被握住让琲世惊叫着弹坐起来却又被轻易地按了回去。藉由他人抚慰而带来的强烈快感让琲世眼前一阵一阵的发黑，无力挣动的大腿却是让有马更轻易的把碍事的长裤扯了下来。掐弄前端的同时一口咬在膝窝，琲世大脑一空抽动着射出一汩汩白液。  
有马从膝窝一路慢慢舔舐到柔软敏感的大腿内侧，温柔又情色的做法让琲世涨红了脸，指尖划过会阴轻轻戳刺在穴口的感觉更是让他头脑快要爆炸。  
“呜呜…啊…不行的……别在这里…有马先生！办公室会有人……”琲世有些慌乱的挣动着，后穴却违背他意志的轻易吞下了一个指节。“不、嗯、不行……”  
“不是可以吗？”有马回过头亲吻琲世紧张得渗出汗水的鼻尖，安抚的反复与他浅浅的接吻，吞下他乱了节奏的低吟，“你看，明明可以。”食指又推进一个指节的同时中指也开始戳刺试探着穴口，揉按片刻后也被缓慢地吃了进去。  
屈起指节稍微撑开甬道，前后反复试探移动，戳在某处时琲世惊叫着险些咬到有马的舌头。  
有马低笑一声，亲了亲琲世被快感刺激而动荡不已的眸子。  
第三根手指的加入带来的饱胀感让琲世头皮发麻，方才那个奇怪的点也被不断戳弄着，前端在没有经由任何抚慰的情况下竟然颤颤巍巍的又站了起来。  
有马撤出手指给琲世撸了两下，然后在他愕然的注视下解开裤带，将自己的东西对准了那个刚开辟过的小口。  
琲世的恐慌一下子达到了顶点，他不由得又一次伸手去推阻，却被有马抓住双腕按在头顶，只能拼命摇头：“不行……有马先生……太……呜啊啊啊啊！”  
一挺到底后有马并没有马上动，而是体贴的给了琲世一点适应的时间。可过分紧张的肠道不住的收缩颤抖着，紧致滚烫的包裹饶是有马也禁不住危险的眯起了眼眸，忍耐让额角渗出些许汗水来。他低头撬开琲世紧咬发白的唇瓣和他接吻，低哑而含糊的安慰：“…放松一点，别怕。”在箍制渐松的同时缓缓抽送了起来。  
“不……哈啊……太…恩…不行了……”内壁被炙热的物事反复撞击摩擦，扩张时探索到的点也不断被精准的攻击着。强烈的快感把琲世折腾得脑子里一片混乱，自己也不知道在说什么的胡言乱语的讨饶。  
有马低喘着，嘴角勾起一个罂粟味道的笑意，用力一挺，在琲世显得有些可怜的哀叫声中停在了深处，前端顶在最深的那块软肉上轻轻地画着圈，“…要停吗？”  
这突然的展开让琲世有些发愣，骤然停下的攻势并没有让他感到好一点，反而被空虚和瘙痒逼得忍不住动了动腰部。在深处的恶劣行为更是折磨得他要疯了，眼角被逼得逐渐红，到最后甚至忍不住轻声啜泣起来：“……不…”  
“不什么？”有马仍是笑着，却是浅浅的戳刺着深处，琲世的啜泣声顿时又拔高了些，夹在腰侧的长腿痉挛的抽动着。  
琲世的脸此时就像是浸在水里，汗水泪水泛滥成一片。有些混乱失焦的湿润瞳孔可怜到不行，嘴唇嗡动了半晌才颤抖着轻声道：“…不……不要停……”  
偏偏有人就是想要再欺负得狠一点，掰开臀肉又往前挤了几分却依然只是微微划动前端：“平时说话没小声到这种地步吧，琲世。”  
这一次琲世终于是受不了的抓着有马的衣领哭出声来：“呜…拜托……别…别停啊啊啊——”  
有马奖励的亲了亲琲世的额头，把搭在臂弯上的大腿拉高到肩膀用力冲撞起来。更深的进入让琲世浑身都在发抖，他只能用力揽着有马的脖子，葱白的指尖混乱的抓挠着，突如其来的快感逼得眼泪一直掉，除了支离破碎的呻吟之外什么声音都发不出来。  
快感的反复累积下琲世先一步缴械，而后有马一挺身射在最深处的时琲世又被逼出一声低低的哭叫，连脚趾都绞紧了，苍白的长腿无力的抽搐着。  
有马安抚一般的轻轻摩挲琲世发抖的双腿，却突然间就着结合的姿势把他抱了起来。突如其来的腾空让琲世惊慌的勒紧了有马的颈项，双腿试图夹紧稳住自己却提不起力气，因重力下坠的身子让他被进入得更深，好像要顶到内脏的饱胀感让他连指尖的力气都快要凝不起来。“…别…不要…这样……难受……哈啊……”  
“很辛苦吗？”有马感觉到紧扣着自己脖子的手指危险地不停打着颤，火上浇油的轻轻摩挲两人的相交处，在琲世终于撑不住的滑了手的前一秒抱着人快步走到办公桌边把人放下，紧接着又是新一轮的侵占。  
办公桌冰冷的触感让琲世禁不住打了个寒颤，想要弓起的腰背被桌子硌得难受，不足以完全容下他的桌宽让他的头辛苦的垂在桌沿外边，大脑充血的感觉让他更晕了。这一次有马的动作更温柔了，深深浅浅的撞击着他的敏感点，让他一点思考能力都没剩下，只能被动的随着男人的动作喘息起伏，一次次的攀上顶峰。直到肉体和灵魂像是坏掉了一样无法再多容乃任何一点东西。  
极度疲惫的琲世在有马清理到一半的时候就已经昏睡了过去。有马把自己和他整好衣裤之后轻缓地把琲世捞到自己怀里。  
【佐佐木琲世】是被他带回来的，所以他喜欢他现在这个样子，乖顺，且从内到外都是自己的标记。  
他知道【佐佐木琲世】缺失的记忆，但他不会告诉他，因为他不需要知道。  
这是个人造的虚假又温情的世界。  
有马默默的注视片刻，低头亲吻噬咬琲世的左眼，像在吞掉什么东西一样。  
——但这个世界是他们的。

——END


End file.
